


Insatiable Envy

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: trueblood100, Gen, Gen Fic, Implied Relationships, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An envious Eric wants the one thing that is not his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable Envy

He stared over the humans and vampires that moved in his bar. The drunken human females were simply to stupid to realize that he didn't want them.

They were not worthy of his attentions or of the envy that lay open in his nonexistent beating heart.

A quick sign to Pam and the girls were quickly with other vampires. The only human that deserved attention was the female called Sookie.

No matter, he would wait with insatiable envy for her until the right moment came along for him to strike, and she would be his forever.

Till then her dreams were his entrance to her soul and mind.


End file.
